Powerless
by DarkFlames13
Summary: Broly is given a second chance, but is left powerless. I suck at summaries. Rating may change later on.


**Ok, so I'm sitting here, trying to find inspiration for my Durarara! fic, and, instead, THIS come into my brain. Sometimes it's so stupid. -_- **

**So here's the random crap my brain came up with. I'm only typing it up because the plot bunnies said they'll leave me alone if I do. Doubt it.**

**Plot Bunnies: Oh, she's just jealous because she knows she couldn't come up with this on her own.**

**Me: I've eaten rabbit before. It tasted pretty good, too.**

**Plot Bunnies: Meep!**

**Takes place after Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. Completely disregards Broly's Second Coming and Bio-Broly (Not that that last one deserves to even be acknowledged in the first place).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, Broly would not be just a movie character. Akira Toriyama, however, does own DBZ. **

Broly looked forward with no discernible expression on his face. The guards all looked at him warily, out of sheer habit.

Not like he could do anything with the accursed shackles. They somehow suppressed his power, making him feel weak. Very weak. Weak enough that he thought even one of Earth's puny humans could defeat him. The feeling disgusted him.

"Broly, step forth" boomed King Yemma. The large red ogre was getting on Broly's nerves, but hey, what could he do?

"Ah, so you're the infamous Destroyer of Worlds (AN/: I made that up, but it fits). I was expecting you to be bigger." (Broly's in base form here)

"Hn."

"You killed a lot of people, kid." (insert Broly eye twitch here) "But, it has come to my attention that you did this because you were insane (duh), and you were only insane because of the enormous power you were born with."

"Sooo, me and the other big boys up here decided to give you another chance. Your body will be restored, and you will keep your memories. The only drawbacks to this are you will have the body you had when you were 11 and we're sending you to Earth."

Broly was already planning what he was going to do to Kakarot when…

"And you will have a power level of 1."

When.

H.F.I.L.

Freezes.

Over.

"_**WHAT?"**_ And boom goes the dynamite.

"You heard me, boy." (another eye twitch).

This was going to be a severe setback to his plans. But he could deal; he just needed time. Having the body of a Saiyan means you have the Saiyan recuperative abilities. The harder you fall, without dying, the stronger you come back. And it may take several decades to get as strong as Kakarot again, but he could do it. He would do it.

"Fine."

Yemma looked at the little witch sitting on his desk. "See? I told you he was a sharp one. Even he couldn't be dumb enough to turn down an opportunity like this."

Then, right in front of Broly, a portal opened. "Get in." King Yemma commanded. Broly took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and stepped through the swirling blue cloud.

_Bring it on, Earth. Hit me with your best shot. _ He thought. His wrists felt lighter and he knew his shackles were gone. He felt smaller, too. Smaller than he remembered being, even when he was eleven. Then he let out his breath and opened his eyes to find himself on a sidewalk. Not a very busy one, either. Broly didn't even_ look_ scary anymore, because when he lost his strength, he lost his muscles too. So he started off, trying to find a secluded place, preferably a very thick forest, but he was walking around in _Satan City_ (he could tell, there were signs proclaiming it everywhere) without a shirt, and baggy white pants with a red sash. This is going to draw attention. Not to mention it was getting dark out.

"Hey, kid, where are your parents?" Someone asked.

Broly just kept walking.

"I _said_ where are your parents?"

Broly turned to him with a dangerous look in his eye. This insolent man was going to pay for annoying him. Then he remembered that this man could probably defeat him. "They're dead." He said, answering the man's question.

"Well then, where do you live?"

"Nowhere."

"Huh? You have to live somewhere."

"I live nowhere." Broly said, looking him dead in the eye.

The man was silent for a while. "Come with me." He said, and, without waiting for an answer, grabbed Broly's arm and dragged him to the orphanage.

**~Meanwhile~**

"So where did you send him Baba?" King Yemma asked.

"Satan City."

"What? Why?"

"Because I wanted to"

"Hmph"

If only they knew…

**~Also meanwhile, in H.F.I.L~**

"Ey, boss? Is it me, or did it just get really cold down 'ere?" Jeice asked his former master, Frieza.

"It's not just you, Jeice. But how can this be? We're in H.F.I.L; it's always hot down here." Frieza replied.

"Oh my Kami, is that ICE?" Ginyu exclaimed.

Silence.

"H.F.I.L has frozen over. What is going on up there?" King Cold asked to nobody in particular. He received no answer, because everyone else was just as dumbstruck as him.

**Epic, EPIC FAIL! I might update again if people say they like it. Flames welcome, I deserve it. Please don't comment on the length of the stories, though, they're always short.**

**Oh, and just in case no one noticed, Broly being 11 will make him the same age as Gohan, soooo…yeah. **


End file.
